


Even You Are The Devil

by Enchanted_Sorceress



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Titans, bottomjiyong, greek god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanted_Sorceress/pseuds/Enchanted_Sorceress
Summary: 500 years they are apart, making the one who is immortal living in pain. Waking up knowing the one he love have lost forever....Or is it really forever? Or fate is playing a game with them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted at https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/single_page/909571/78f7c9a61ec45765b37db3237c0a2c2d

## Burned

1750 A.D

Kissing his lover lips, he smiles. Knowing that the handsome man in front of him is filled with sadness, knowing that although that they are in love, fate have other plans for them. Pulling him into last, passionate kiss, he then slowly lay down in his bed, knowing that it would be the last time he would see his beloved.

He look at his handsome lover closed his eyes. Pecking his lips for one lasts time, eyes watered, tears flows from his beautiful eyes. Both are staring at each other, trying hard to remember every detail of each other. _**“Sleep my love.... Remember that I will always love you,”**_ he whispers. He then chants an ancient language, making his lover eyes drooped sleepily. After his lover fall into deep sleep, he closed the coffin. _**“Please take care of him,” **_he told the other man that stands besides the coffin. The man just nodded. Chanting another few words, both the lover and his protector vanished from the room.

The voices outside his mansion are getting louder until his door being broken. He just stands in the middle of the room when he suddenly was being dragged by the angry villagers. The word traitor, evil and more insulting words are thrown to him. Stakes have been prepared at the middle of his yard. He could see his brothers have been tied at the other stakes, both looking so calm. Smiling, he just let himself being tied on the stake.

_**“Don’t worry, we will come back,”** _he says, looking at his brothers. Both just nodded, looking so calm and smiles back. Smirking; he then turns to the villagers who are eager to torture him and his brothers. **_“I curse all of you to be living in hell...Tomorrow, you will be facing plagued came from your own greed and ignorant, and this village will be vanished in 14 days. That is your punishment for treating us, the bloodline of Hestia, bad,”_ **and he chant a few ancient words before all three of them fall in to sleep.

Neither any of them feel their body has been burned alive. Two weeks after, as he cursed, the village have been destroyed by war, when one of their villagers tries to steal an ancient creature gold, making them being tortured to death. No one being spared. The village have been left abandoned; as to others, that village is a curse village, as they hold the curse of Hecate bloodline curses.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up from his deep slumber, the first thing he felt is hunger. Pushing his room door open, he was met with a blinding light, making him hissing, as he tries hard to adapt his surroundings. Sharp fangs could be seen from his mouth.

“My Lord, you are awake,” a soft voice startles him. He looked at the man, and he hissed, as hunger has blinded his sense. Aware that his master is hungry, he then called few human feeders to come inside the room. Not even a second the humans come inside the room, they all collapsed one by one, being sucked dry by the hungry creature. Only when he felt his hunger ceased, he stop; after the 7th human slave being killed.

“You are really a mess,” Daesung handed him a wet cloth to clean his face. He took it, and wipe his bloodied face. “Wash yourself, you reeked with blood and old coffin,” Daesung then went to the corpses; sharp nails emerged from his hand and tore one of the corpses at his chest, taking the heart out and eat it greedily.

“You did not left any blood in them, making them unturnable,” Daesung muttered.

“Try falling asleep for several years, and you know how hungry you are after being awake,” Seungri emerged from his bathroom, already refresh. The red eyes have turned brown, and his devastatingly handsome feature shone through it. “How long have I been gone?”

Daesung just smile, still tearing those corpses chest, taking their heart, as it is his favourite meal. Seungri just shaking his head, knowing whatever mess he made, Daesung would always clean it up for him.

Seungri is one of the original vampire lords, and it is believed that he is the only one left. Daesung is his royal protector, his loyal knight and his best friend. As when he is left to sleep, Daesung have been struggling to cover their track, and luckily, Daesung found few of Seungri subordinate, which later helped him to build their fallen palace back, in order to greet and welcomed him if he is awake.

“You have been out for about 200 years....”

“What??? That long? How about him? Where is he?” He could feel himself started to panic. The memories of his lover started to flood his brain. Crouching as he started to feel the pain. Daesung quickly came to his side, patting his back and muttered a few spell to calm his lord. When Seungri started to feel calm, he guided the vampire towards the king bed in the middle of the room, beside his coffin.

“I’m sorry my lord.... He and his siblings were punished and burned that night, though I knew they have left their vessel before they could feel the pain. I am trying to search for him, if he has been born back, but no avail. Not even his siblings.... I am sorry, my lord,”

A heartbreaking scream could be heard that night, piercing through the forest, coming from the palace up on the mountain. The sign of one vampire Lord have been back to his throne, only to be met with the knowledge that he has lost his one and only love forever.


	3. Chapter 3

The mountain castle has been in gloom mood ever since Seungri woke up. He was grieving, knowing the fate has again play with his love. The bad side was, his lover and him has been bonded, and a bonded vampire can’t be with other apart from their lover for the rest of his or her life. To make the matter worse, Seungri’s lover was a wizard, with a bloodline of the Greek Goddess Hecate. His lover was a mortal, and has been killed during the witch hunt. For Seungri, fate is really cruel.

**“Seungri, the community are asking your appearance. It seems news about your awakening have been delivered through out the kingdom,”** Daesung said, bringing a tray of food and a pitcher of blood and put it on the bed side table. Seungri was laying down, still moping about his lover, soaking his own bed sheets with his blood tears.

**“You need to hold your head up. It is already a nuisance that you are bonded with a human, and you lost him, now. You are the _only _Original left, so you have to be strong,”**

Seungri suddenly sit on his bed, his eyes fierce, glaring at Daesung, only to be met with a challenge glare from his right man. He sighed; there is no use of arguing with Daesung. He probably is telling the truth.

**“He should be reincarnate back, Dae. All of them should. He is his _grandmother _favourite. But why didn’t he?”** hiding his hand in his palm, he could feel his tears keep flowing on his cheeks. Daesung pats his back, only to have him wails on his shoulder. “It hurts so much, hyung. Knowing your mate have been dead, while you are still alive,” Daesung sighs, as he as well knew the feeling. Only, he kept it deep in his heart.

The gloom room suddenly blinded with a torch lights, making both Seungri and Daesung gasped. A beautiful woman appeared in front of him. Both of them quickly bowed to her, only managed to straighten up when the woman pat Seungri’s head.

_**“My graces,” **_the woman, or used to be his lover grandmother smiled sadly at him.

**“I’m sorry my child. I can’t seem to trace his soul. I am afraid that his _not so good_ mother kept him from us,”**

**“But my graces, I miss him so much,”** and Hecate put his hand on Seungri cheeks, making Seungri hold her hand, trying to find comfort in Hecate’s touch.

**“Maybe I am too strict before, asking them to prove their worth as my grandchildren, not thinking it might harm them,”** Hecate mutters quietly.

**“Yes, you are!”** another voice suddenly spoke behind them, making Daesung kneel and bow to the newcomer.

**“_Mother_,” “Selene!” **and another beautiful woman appear from the dark. Her feature is soft, but deadly.

**“Leave us, my beautiful _werewitchpyre_,” **she said coldly, and Daesung obeys.

**“It is nice to meet you, aunty,”** Hecate greets her sardonically, a sheepish smile curved in her lips. Selenegracefully had gone to Seungri’s side, cupping the vampire face with her hands, and kissed his forehead.

**“Why are you here, mother?”**

**“I can’t bear watching my only son weeping for a ghost. So, I am here to send some news, news that I heard through the night winds,”** both Seungri and Hecate could only watched her sits on Seungri’s bed.

**“He will be born, but the pure love will only be reunited after 300 hundreds years of the dark prince awakening. Both will have to endure the suffering of longing, only if it the purest love, the rewards are gratifying. He is in the kingdom, but he is doom to suffer more. As he holds the curse, for being the only mortal son of Circe,” **and Hecate’s eyes went wide.

**“But.....he...”**

“**Yes my niece. He holds the most powerful magic among his siblings. For the other two, both have been born as the shapeshifter, but him, the only Circe’s offspring from a mere mortal. Both Seunghyun and Youngbae’s father is a shapeshifter, but Jiyong..... His father is a mere mortal, with the knowledge of magic and sorcery. Seems like we underestimate mortals too much,”**

Seungri suddenly hug his mother, wailing. Selene, the goddess of night, could only hug him back, as although now he is a goddess, still she is a mother. It hurts her for his son suffering.

**“Please mother, it hurts. I miss him too much, and it feels like dying. How could I wait for another 300 years?”** Selene could felt her heart clenched. Looking at her _only _child left suffering makes her feel useless. She do rule the night, but she can’t even help her son who in trouble.

**“My dear Seungri,” **Hecate interrupted Seungri breakdown. “**Your clan needs you. You need to be strong for Jiyong until the time for his reincarnation. I will try to ask _The Moiroi _not to mess both of your life,” **with that, Hecate vanished from their vision.

Selene watched Seungri gloomy face. Hands still cupping his face. She then slowly pushed Seungri to lay on his bed, singing a lullaby until the vampire eyes closed, and his breathing became even.

**“Sleep my son. I hope tomorrow, your pain would be dull a little. Until the times comes, make his longing for Jiyong, the youngest son of Circe, and grandson of Hecate be dull and bearable. He shall thou lead the vampire clan to the fullest until his mate come into his life to accompany him,”** with that Selene also vanished.

* * *

** Circe’s Realm **

**“Stupid mother. You should know that you can’t ask _The Moiroi _to change the fate. They will make it harder for them,” **she said while looking on her prophecy orbs. A small and delicate soul sitting at her side.

**“Can I be reborn, my mother? I miss him so much,”** the soft voice makes Circe sighed. He looked on the delicate soul, the soul of his youngest and most powerful son, a soul without its vessel.

“**But, Jiyong. You know what _The Moiroi _said, you will live in suffering for 300 years before both of you will be reunited happily. I don’t want that. You know I cherished you the most,”** Circe whines.

**“I am tired for being a soul. I need my vessel,” **she could hear him pouting. She sighed.

**“Ok, my love. I’ll have you reborn. I really hope that this is not a mistake,” **and a minutes later, Jiyong found himself being reborn in a form of a baby in a palace that fills of Shape shifters. A mere mortal that has been found by a pair of shape shifter, and brought him back to their castle.


	4. Interlude 1 : The Meeting

He sauntered through the darkness; a sweet smell lingers at his sidewalk, making him suddenly drools. Never in his 700 years of being the dark prince, had he smelt this kind of sweet smell. Without his conscious, he ran towards the smell.

At the heart of the forest, he was met with two figures trying to drag a trembling man standing up. His sense suddenly heightened, as he suddenly aware that both man who trying to drag the fragile looking man were creatures like him.

**_“Shape shifter,”_** he thought, when he smell the musky damn smell flowing on his nostrils. He scrunched his nose in disgust. But the honey, sweet scent still lingers through the air, making him realised that it came from the trembling man.

The tall shape shifter then suddenly lift the man up, making him shriek but clings to the creature tight. Looking at the gesture, Seungri suddenly feel a burning feel throughout his body, feeling that he can’t understand. He then run towards them, and without him realised, he pushed the small, but bulky shape shifter, and attack the taller creature, making the man in the shape shifter arm fall from the creature grips, but he manage to take him into his arm.

The two creatures that has been attack turns themselves, the tall changes himself to a giant wolves, while the shorter have turn to a Cerberus. Seungri has bare his fangs to them.

**“Tch... how dare you two try to challenge the _Original,”_** Daesung suddenly appear by his side, trying to calm the situation, only to make the two creatures more furious. Daesung have changed into his demonic form, but suddenly a blinding light shone through the night, and a soft voice singing could be heard throughout the forest. Only then Seungri realised, that the human in his arm is singing. The two creatures then turned themselves back into their human form.

**“Jiyong, no! You are weak,”** the taller shapeshifter moves towards Seungri and the human. Daesung intercepted him, stopping him from harming Seungri, and the bulky creature is ready to kill.

**“I’m fine,”** and the human named Jiyong suddenly went limp in Seungri embraces. He looks at the human, and again, he could feel warmth seeping through out his body. He was captivated by this human, his sweet scent and his face.

**“Daesung, bring them to our castle. If this human is important to _them, _I want to know why,”** and Daesung eyed them warily. He tries to chant few spells, in order to prevent any misfortune, but to his surprise the two shape shifter is immune to his spell.

Later that night, to Seungri and Daesung surprise, they learned that the three of them are siblings. They have been casted by their clan, as the Jiyong’s arrival is unwelcome. Not knowing why, Seunghyun (the tall shape shifter) and Youngbae, being his brother vows to protect Jiyong. Only then, they knew that Jiyong is a mortal, but with an unknown and understandable power.

Daesung have warned Seungri to be careful, but Seungri determined to help this siblings. He knew he have never once been attracted to other, vampires, creatures but he do not know why this human managed to captivate him.

He sits beside Jiyong, which he command Daesung to place him in his _chamber. _Looking to the delicate yet handsome feature, he could again feel the warmth through his body. Unconsciously, he place his hand on the man face, leaning and inhaling the sweet scent. Kissing his cheeks, he felt drawn to bury his fang to the human neck, claiming him.

**“You have fall in love,”** his mother voice startles him; making him retreat from whatever he tries to do.

**“Mother, isn’t it rude to barge in other people’s room?”** Seungri tries to hide his embarrassment. Selene smiles, fully aware that his son is ashamed. She sits beside his son, also staring on Jiyong.

**“At last, my great grandnephew has found his way,”** she mumbled, eyes not leaving Jiyong.

**“Mother?”** and Selene just look at Seungri. Her son, that still value human lives, making him the only _Original vampire _left that has not being killed by the other demigod or some called themselves, _hunter._

**“He is beautiful, right?”** and Seungri blushed.

**“Why do i feel warm everytime I watch his face, mother?”** and Seungri, being the pampered son he is, lying on his mother’s lap. Selene pats his hair, and he felt the same warmth again seeps through his body.

**“That is your curse, my son. You could feel your cold heartbeat beating, and the cold that accompanying you turns hot when you find your mate, or what human call love. Be wise, either it will be your bliss, or your nightmare,”**

**“I hate you, gods...Always talking in cryptic,”** Selene chuckles.

**“If we lay everything for you, it won’t be a challenge,” **and Seungri hums. Eyes suddenly feel heavier. Selene keeps petting his hair, and humming the lullaby. Not long after, Seungri falls asleep on his mother lap, and the Goddess of night left him without him realised.

Looking at Jiyong, her smile turns sad. **“I really hope that you will not freaking out and could reciprocate my son love for you, Jiyong, the only mortal son of Circe,”** with that, she vanishes from Seungri’s room, returning to her realm.

Little that they knew, the human have listens to everything happens before. Tears flowing from his closed eyes.

**“I really hope so, my goddess. I’ve already fall deeply to _the Lord_, even though we only met in my dreams.”**


	5. Chapter 5

The mortal boy that been found by the king and queen of the Kwon pack have been celebrated and welcomed warmly. Neither the Kwons have doubt whoever he is, nor where does the baby come from. From the start, when there found the baby, who cries his lungs out because of cold, they swore that they will take the poor baby as their own. For them, the small baby is like gift from the gods, as they have lost their due to illness.

**“My king, isn’t this boy lovely?” **The king’s general and right hand men, Choi Minsook and Dong Haejin took turn carrying the baby. Both their sons are with them, trying to peek to the new addition of the pack, while the females are busy preparing places for him to have his comfort.

When the crib is ready, they put the baby inside it. Jiyong smile, though he now have to start his cycle of life back from the start, still he was aware of his surroundings. The Choi only son and the Dong second son try again to peek at him, and when Jiyong saw both of them, he smiled happily. Brown eyes shines making both the boys startles, and realised that this little baby is having the soul of their _dead_ brother.

**“Jiyong,”** Seunghyun whispers, while Youngbae eyes get teary, making all the adults turn to them. They are so perplexed looking at six year old Seunghyun took the baby in his arm, while Youngbae keep kissing him.

**“Oh my god, Seunghyun. Put him back. You’ll drop him,”** his father is panic, dropping the new prince of their king surely would give them a harsh punishment.

The chaos in the baby chamber suddenly being interrupted by their pack priest barging into the room, startling every one of them. The priest strutted towards the baby, grabbing him from Seunghyun arms and starts to sing a lullaby. The baby smiles, as he is familiar with the song, while Senghyun and Youngbae slowly lay beside the cribs, suddenly calm and both boys suddenly felt sleepy. The song ended when the baby closed his eyes, sleep claiming him and the priest puts him back in the crib.

**“I don’t know wether you are lucky or being cursed, my lord,”**

**“Why is that, Yoo Jaesuk?” **

“**Both of you, Dong and Choi, do you aware that you have Circe’s bloodline?”** Jaesuk turns to both Dong and Choi family, only met with a nodded head. They are aware that Seunghyun and Youngbae could have the blood from the magic goddess, making both of them are quite dangerous if both of them could not contain their own power.

**“Forgive me my lord. I could sense a powerful magic from this child, and from his eyes, I realised that this baby might contain the soul of Goddess Circe Mortal Son, and I am worried that this boy is a necromancer,”** and the king and queen just smiles.

“**Even he is a mortal, even he is a necromancer, or even a hunter, and we could not leave him to die. It is so cruel,”** the queen calmly said.

**“But sire…,”**

**“Enough Jaesuk! What the future brings for us and for _my _baby, we will face it. I will keep it. I hope everyone will accept this boy as our son. That is final,**” the king roar, making everybody in the chamber turns quiet.

**“Sire, what is his name?”** Minsook tries to calm the rage of his king. The king suddenly turns soft, peeking inside the cribs, and caress the baby cheek, making the sleeping baby scrunches his nose.

**“Do you have any idea, my lady,”** he asked his queen. The queen smiles, and took the sleeping baby into her arms. The baby keep snuggling into the lovely arms of someone that he will be calling _mother_.

**“Jiyong. Kwon Jiyong,”** and the king later announced that the mortal boy will be their heir and the crown prince of the pack.


	6. Chapter 6

10 years later

Seungri and Daesung are getting ready for the ball. It has been 10 years since he wakes up, but still, his longing towards his lover torturing him. He was lucky that he has his mother and Daesung at his side.

**“Try to enjoy tonight event, Seungri-Ya. The Jung’s, Stephan’s and Kim’s clan will be here, as well few packs of the shape shifters and wolves in our vicinity. You have to hold your head high, show them that you are _The Original,_”** and Seungri snorted. He really hates it when Daesung keeps reminding him that he is the _oldest _vampire alive.

**“Maybe you can get laid, tonight,”** Daesung teased, making him chokes on his own saliva. He was aware that in these 10 years, he does have hooked with several vampires and humans male and female in order to release his sexual needs, only making him full of guilt towards his lover. He loathed the mark that he bore on his chest, although few of unmated vamps that he hooked found that the mark is very sexy. _Making him more desirable than ever._

**“We do have a new leader of the Kwon Clan in the house, right?”** He asked Daesung while going through the list.

**“Yes. They will be coming with their children and their beta,”** and Seungri just smirked. The Kwon Clan shape shifter former leader has built a truce with him, asking him to help and protect them from the hunter, as long as the clan do not create any trouble with humans. Seungri have allowed the Kwon Clan shape shifters to live in the vicinity of his kingdom, ruling and living on their own, while still be loyal to Seungri and the vampires. Yes, vampires are _proud _creatures, thinking that they are more superior to other creatures.

Both of them make their grand entrance into the ballroom, silencing their guest and receiving a bow from their guest. Seungri could not help looking at the shape shifters while he announced the party has started.

Daesung heart beats so hard, when he saw a chubby teenager with a piercing stare among the Kwon clan. The dimple that appeared every time the boy smiles, making his heart skipped a bit, reminded him to a boy that once he love. Of course, his love is only one sided love, as he does not even have the chance to confess his love. His eyes turn soft when the boy pull a small with a delicate face close to him, when both boys realised that the other clan of shape shifter are looking to the small boy, trying to lure his attention, making the small boy whimpered in annoyance.

**“Relax, Yongie. You have me by your side, kay?”** but the small boy only pouted. Clearly, he is uncomfortable towards the attention that he gets from the other.

**“I want to go home….”** He whined. Both his parents only laughed. The older man, that Daesung is sure Younghoon Kwon, the new leader crouched to the little boy.

**“My son, I know you are not comfortable with this kind of event, but one day, you will take my place, and this will be your responsibility too.. Just enjoy the night, okay?” **and the shape shifter really amazed Daesung, on how lovingly and gentle he is with his son. A girl then takes the boy hands, and led him and the chubby teen towards the banquet.

**“Let’s eat. I’ll accompany you and Hyun here,”** she said in cheerful tone.

**“But Nuna….. I can’t stand how the other dress,”** he mumbled, making Daesung nearly laughed out loud.

**“You snob…. How would you lead if the first thing that you care is how other people dressed?” **he was scolded by his sister, making the boy whine, while the chubby teen ignoring them, busy filling his own tummy with the feast of meat.Surely...The Kwon Clan son is interesting. He should tell Seungri.


	7. Chapter 7

The mark on his chest aches, whenever he looks towards the Kwon Clan. It feels like a string has pulled him towards the shape shifters. It is then when he saw a very beautiful boy, latches at a young teenage girl, with a chubby teen escorting them. The shine from the boy eyes makes his heart skipped a beat, making him forgets his longing towards his lover.

“We are very thankful you invited us, sire,” his musing are interrupted by a polite voice from behind. Younghoon Kwon, the new leader of the Kwon Clan politely bowed and smile towards him. He then smiles, while his eyes darted towards the trio, sensing the small boy is sulking. Younghoon then looked towards the direction, only smiling when he realised what caught the Dark Prince attention.

“Dami, Yongie and Hyun. Come here please,” he called the trio, making Seungri blushed. Embarrassed as his action have been caught. The girl then pulled both boys towards him, making the smaller boy whine and pouted. “How cute,” Seungri thinks.

A sweet scent lingers on his nostrils when the boy came reaching the vampire, which makes him startles, scent that suddenly fills the room, making most of the vampires in that room drools. Hisses could be heard and fangs from several vamps could be seen, but a glare from Seungri stops them from jumping towards the boy. The boy looks uncomfortable, but Seungri could not sense any fear from him. Only annoyance from his face told Seungri that the occurrence is normal for the boy. Younghoon then pushed the boy and the girl forward, making the boy pouted. Seungri could sense that the chubby boy escorting them are uncomfortable. He is avoiding Seungri’s stare, as if he knew who he is?

“My lord, let me introduce you, my eldest daughter, Dami Kwon, and my youngest son, Jiyong Kwon. Also my beta son, who is their best friend, Seunghyun Choi,” with the introduction, Seungri could feel his heart nearly burst, while Daesung gasped in shock. Eyes could not leave Seunghyun, making the boy just bow down his head.

Though he is not supposed to, he crouches in front of Jiyong, making the other guests as well as Jiyong parents gasped. Jiyong seems frightened, when he saw Seungri have bared his fangs, while holding his face.

“Why? Why do you still have that sweet scent?” the vampire looked deep into the brown eyed boy, trying to search a piece of his lover soul, only to find a confuse boy looking back at him with fright.

“My lord…. Wha..what have I done wrong?” Jiyong tries to ask, thinking that he have offended the vampire, which could end his life in seconds.

“My lord, I’m sorry. He is only a mere human,” Younghoon try to save his son, afraid that the vampire wanted his son as his meal. Daesung quietly came behind Seungri, patting his back, making the vampire realised the scene that he have created. He lean into the boy cheek, kissing him, and letting him go, realising that the boy is not his lover. Seunghyun quickly grabs a shaking Jiyong and embraced him, trying to block other vampire or shape shifters or any other creatures from approaching Jiyong.

“Daesung, bring the children to rest at the library. Forbid any creature from entering it until end of this ball. Make sure they will be food provided throughout the night. Only the Kwon is allowed to have them,”

“Yes, my lord,” and Daesung ushered the three of them towards the library.

Jiyong seems tired, making Seunghyun suddenly picked him up and bring him towards the library. Daesung is amused seeing how Seunghyun taking care of Jiyong. When they enter the library,Dami and Jiyong rushed towards the couch, and Jiyong snuggled to his sister, as Dami have shifted into a tiger and both of them fall asleep instantly, leaving both Daesung and Seunghyun alone.

“I know you recognized me,” Daesung said while starting to prepare some meat for Seunghyun. Seunghyun smirked, realising he has been busted.

“It is frustrating you know, having to start from the beginning, being back to square one, starting your life from scratch,” Seunghyun says under his breath, still Daesung could hear it. He smiled, sadly. Understanding it must be difficult for Seunghyun, to be born again and again, only to face a difficult life.

“What about Bae and Ji. Jiyong seems do not recognised Seungri,” and Seunghyun sighed.

“He haven’t gain any of his capabilities and memory yet. Maybe mother have erased it, knowing that the time has yet to come. Bae is at home, also being reborn but not as siblings. He is the son of the other beta,”

“I miss you,” Daesung said quietly, looking at the chubby boy who busying himself munching his meat.

“I know Dae. Me too. Maybe when the time comes, we all will have our happy ending. Until then, me and Bae will protect Jiyong while you, Seungri. This is the worst curse of the century,” Seunghyun chuckles dryly.

For the first time in centuries, Daesung cries, knowing that his _unrequited_ love, is actually mutual. Only, they need to sacrifice in order to restore the ill fated lover before they, themselves could taste theirs.


	8. Interlude 2 : The Courting

It has been a year Jiyong, Seunghyun and Youngbae lives in the Dark Palace. Seungri is falling deeper towards Jiyong, and Daesung, although a bit sceptic with the siblings accepted them. They even helped Jiyong to develop his magic, and train with him. It is also suprising when Hecate sometimes would come unannounced to visit and train the brothers for magic.

**“Oh my god!!!”** a flame have surrounded Jiyong, while Seunghyun and Youngbae rushed towards the castle to find buckets of water to help Jiyong. Daesung tries to chant a few spell, hoping it would help the flame to slow it down, only to make the matter worst. Seungri then rushed towards Jiyong, when suddenly a rain pours at the flames, startling everybody.

**“Grandmother,” **Jiyong suddenly kneels, when he realised the rain pour is Hecate’s doing. Hecate gracefully walked towards the boys, looking annoyed. The three siblings cringed, knowing that Hecate is unhappy.

**“Jiyong, you do have the power, but you need to learn how to control and manipulate it. You can’t have the Dark Palace burned because of your carelessness,”**

**“I’m sorry, my goddess. I am trying,”**

**“Then try harder!”** Hecate said harshly. Jiyong just kneel, pouting. He knew he is a disappointment to his goddess grandmother.

**“You are my grandsons. Why are three of you so weak? Especially you, Jiyong!!”**

**“Enough, mother! That are my sons you despise!”** another soft voice suddenly interrupted Hecate’s wrath. It is then they suddenly realised that the battle arena have turned dark, meaning Selene, the goddess of night have came.

Jiyong then chanted few words, making the torch in the arena, and in the Dark Palace lights on. Circe smirks, knowing that his son magic is developing. She enveloped the three of them into warm hugs, and kissed Jiyong on his forehead, making the handsome man smiled.

“**You should teach him how to use his own power, Circe,” **Hecate raged, seeing how her daughter pampered her sons.

**“His power will develop itself, Hecate. You can’t push it, neither force him to master it,”** Selene warned, making Hecate huffed in annoyance.

**“Seungri, please come to my side,” **Selene called his son. Seungri gives a small smile. Circe only watched Seungri, eyes narrowed, but still, she put her right on Jiyong’s left shoulder. A sign of surrendering, making his brothers uneasy.

**“Jiyong, son of Circe. Today, my son, Seungri, The only _Original _wanted to court you as his mate. Do you accept to be his mate, forever?”** All humans and creatures in the arena gasped in shock. Not expecting that Selene have courting Jiyong out of the blue.

Jiyong closed his eyes, not knowing what to do. His mother pats his shoulder, making him more nervous. Opening his eyes, he looked at Seungri, who looked at him intently. He knew that he already falls in love to the _Dark Prince, _but could they really will be staying _forever_?

**“I do, my goddess,” **and Seungri broke into a wolfish smile while Selene and Circe smiled softly. On the other hand, Hecate looked flabbergasted, feeling that those Goddesses, Selene and Circe have done something terrible. She was going to throw a warning when the water fountain in the arena light out a bright rainbow. _Iris Message!_

Evil laughter’s could be heard from the _Iris Message, _and the goddesses knew whose laugh are those.

**“Oooo... Sons of Titans. All of you should know you should consult us first before making any courting. We are offended that we are not invited! We; _Moiroi_ cursed both of you as the _ill fated _lovers. Do see us when you wanted to know your own fate,”** and with that iris message disappeared leaving the shell shocked goddesses and their sons.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Greek Mythology, Selene, Circe and Hecate are Titans. In the myth; Selene is the former Titaness of the Moon, or simply the moon as she was the moon personified into a divine being (the same goes for Helios and the sun). Her Roman counterpart is Luna. Circe is a minor Greek goddess of magic, (or sometimes a witch, enchantress, or sorceress) living on the island of Aeaea. She is the daughter of Helios, the Titan of the sun. Her mother is said to be Hecate. Technically they are all Titans.


	9. Chapter 9

Jiyong

It has been 2 weeks after the ball. Father told me that the _Dark Prince _has shown interest to me, making me feel between amused and annoyed. What in the world that the _(handsome) _bloods sucker want me for? I am just a mere human teenager that lives with a pack of shape shifter.

Speaking of _my _family, father do told me again and again that I will be his heir and lead the clan when the time comes. I really am not interested as I know I am only a teenage human; do not have any abilities to shift. I realised that I am adopted, as Jae Suk do told me that my parents found me at the heart of this forest.

I am lucky that my parents, my _(annoying) _sister, and my pack love me despite who I am. Only now, the problem that I face is; since I am the heir of the Kwon’s, few other clans has started courting me. They do now that I am only a human, but for them, it is not a problem, and I do know I am handsome. Shape shifters tend to mate with human, although the occurrence is rare.

**“Well, is this the beautiful prince of the Kwon?”** a voice suddenly startles my musing. Looking at my back, I saw the son of the Jang’s clan is smirking towards me. Jang Hyunseung, the boy is actually a year younger than me, but as he is born as an Alpha, he really is full with pride. He does talk down towards Jiyong, thinking that the older will be the one grovelling on his feet one day. He believes that the Kwon’s will HAVE to accept his clan courting, as the Jang’s is one of the original shape shifter.

Not bother to listen to him; I hurriedly rushed towards my mansion. Just standing near Hyunseung making me feels something chill. He just smirked when I walked past him, making me started running. It is then I feel that i was grabbed harshly and being pushed at the nearby trees. My arms have been pinned at my back, and that is when I felt Hyunseung breathes at my nape, kissing it sloppily.

**“You really an omega, human,”** and I was shaking when I felt his free hand started to wander at my body, with his body pressed on my back.

**“You really have a nice scent. No wonder that _blood sucker _is attracted to you. But I will make sure that you will be mine,”** with that he ripped my (favourite) shirts, making me trembling with anger and fear. I try my hardest to struggle, but to no avail.

My head suddenly feel heavy, as Hyunseung keep his ministration, trying to rip my pants, as well. It is become unbearable painful and hot, making me screams in agony, when my body suddenly feels lighter. I felt Youngbae embraced me in his arms, while a small eye guy holding Hyunseung on the ground. A glimpse of the _Dark Prince _behind Youngbae is the last thing I saw before succumb to the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Jiyong open his eyes, his head pounding in pain. He could feel his body burning. Sitting on his bed, he looked around, only to realise that he is at Jaesuk’s house. Faintly, he heard voices outside his room.

**“I can’t tolerate this kind of behaviour, Kwon. He is only a teenager,”** a soft but stern voices could be heard, he is sure scolding his father.

**“I’m sorry my lord. I did not expect that the Jang’s son would behave like that,”** and he could hear that the other voices snorted. Slowly he remembers the event that happened before. He shivered, knowing that he nearly being forced to mate by Hyunseung.

**“He suddenly shows his ability, sire. I am afraid that he is not a normal mortal,”** Jaesuk voice interrupting both his father and the unknown man bickering.

**“I knew it already, Jaesuk. You need not to remind me again and again,”** his father said bitterly.

**“Do you think that he is disgusting? A mortal that _you _predict will be a necromancer?”** he could hear the soft voice asking their priest, voice laced with anger.

**“N-no my lord. I am just worried that he would danger our pack,”**

**“That is ridiculous!!!”** Jiyong flinched when he heard his father roar. He stumbles out from his room, only to be met with a room full of creatures. His father has shifted into a giant white tiger, while Jaesuk have shifted into a black tiger. He only realised that the soft, stern voice was the _dark prince, _who have bared his fangs towards Jaesuk, while his assistant, the small eye guy faces have turn demonic with eyes blazing red. It is then he realised Seunghyun and Youngbae have come at his side, already shifting, protecting him from any harm. Hissing could be heard in the room.

**“ENOUGH YOU STUPID CREATURES!!!”** a woman voices suddenly interrupted their arguments. It is then the creatures shifted back to their human form, leaving only Seungri still barring his fang. A beautiful woman suddenly coming into house with a lion following behind her, startling everybody, making them kneel, leaving only a confused Jiyong, and an irritated Seungri.

**“It’s time for you to show yourself, _Circe,” _**Seungri said, voice laced with sarcasm. The woman only smirked, making her way towards Jiyong.

**“Hello my sons,”** she kissed Jiyong’s forehead, while Youngbae and Seunghyun could only nod, while Seungri and Daesung snickered. Jiyong suddenly feels lightheaded, his world suddenly spiralling and the last thing he remembers is a beautiful voice singing and it grained into his memory.


	11. Chapter 11

**“What have you done?”** Seungri hissed towards Circe, while holding Jiyong who fainted in his arms. Circe smirked, while Seunghyun and Youngbae have shifted to their avatar, making the tension deepens.

**“I’ve just opened his magic ‘vault’, since his _normality _is being despised by one of you,”** she glared at Jaesuk, making the priest flinched.

**“His memory?”** Seungri whispered. Circe shakes her head, smiling sadly.

**“I won’t make the same mistakes anymore. Releasing his memory about you will make both of you suffer another hundreds years,” “But my goddess...”**

**“What she told you is true, my _Dark Prince,”_** an old woman suddenly appeared in front of them, making the other witnessing the scene flinched, when Circe face tightened with anger.

**“My _dear _Clotho. How fortunate at last to meet you,” **sarcasm laced in Circe’s voice, only to be ignored by the woman. She then went towards Seungri, who stands still, for the first time ever not knowing what to do, when he realised that the old woman was one of _The Moiroi._

**“You are really handsome, the only living _Strygoi. _I am glad that you are not as cruel as your _late siblings,”_** the old woman smirked, making Seungri flinched at his word. Dark shadow suddenly engulfs the house, a renowned sign that Selene has come.

**“What is your game, Clotho?” **Selene then appeared in front of the goddeses and creatures. She then caresses Jiyong’s calm face.

**“I have no game, Selene. This ill fated _mate _makes me uneasy, seeing this _strigoi _longing, kills me inside up, making us, The Moiroi been forgotten,”**

**“Don’t call my son _Strygoi, _Clotho!”** Selene roar, making the shack shooks.

**“Owh my titan’s, I knew he is no Greek. But his siblings are,”** and Clotho laughed evilly.

Younghoon who suddenly have the courage to interrupt the Goddess, suddenly kneel in front of Clotho, followed by his Queen and his pack.

**“Please my lord. I knew nothing about my son’s cursed. Please listen to my prayer, until what should his fate entwined, please let my son have his happiness and destiny. I can’t bear looking at him unhappy,”** and the others in the pack chants the same prayer, making Clotho frowns, and her body suddenly shines with a beautiful bright light.

**“Aisshhh…. You are really smart, Circe, sending his soul to this clan. You are really lucky, Seungri. All right, I, Clotho, _The Spinner _would grant your prayer. In this coming century, Jiyong will lead this clan in harmony, will be a great sorcerer and he shall live a very, very long life. However, as my sisters curse, both you and Jiyong would only be reunited if you could break the curse. Show us, _strygoi_ that you are capable to love, and that mortal is your soul mate. Or else, you deserved to wait for other hundred years to reunited,” **with that, she disappeared.

Selene and Circe looked at each other. Knowing that Clotho, being the youngest and the softest _Moiroi _have given her blessing towards Jiyong and Seungri, although in a cruel way.

**“Seungri, I think you need to let Jiyong go,”** Selene said slowly, knowing her son would be upset.

**“WHAT????” **

**“Yes Seungri. Court other vampire before the time should come for you to claim Jiyong. Kwon, please accept the other pack courting. Let him learn how to love others, until the time his power escalates,”**

**“MOTHER….”**

**“Please Seungri,”** and Circe puts her hand on Seungri’s chest. **“I, the goddess of magic, for the love to my son, took back what belongs to my son. Seungri, the son of Selene,you will gave me the power for the mark of your mating with Jiyong, the Son of Younghoon Kwon,”**

And Seungri suddenly felt so empty in his chest. The mark that always feels warm on his chest has suddenly turn cold. It is then he let a scream that could awake the hold kingdom with tears of blood streams on his cheeks while Daesung struggling to hold him, with Youngbae and Seunghyun shared the sadness of their fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of legend for you ....
> 
> 1\. The Moiroi (Moirae) :- There were three Fates in Greek mythology: Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos. Clotho, the spinner, was the youngest of the three Fates; she spun the thread of destiny with a distaff, determining the time of birth of an individual; Lachesis measured the thread length to determine the length of life; finally, cruel Atropos cut the thread of life, determining this way the time of death. No other god had the right or the means to alter their decisions.  
The Fates were the personifications of destiny; nevertheless, no human could blame the fates, since there were times he was the only one responsible for his failures.
> 
> 2\. Strygoi (Strigoi) : - Strigoi is based on the ancient Greek term strix for screech owl, which also came to mean demon or witch. Before the popularization of vampire, it was the name most frequently used for the kind of undead vampire that periodically returns to its grave. Another use of the term is a living person with certain supernatural powers including a form of psychic vampirism that is destined to return to become an undead strigoi. Often, this a person born with a caul or with a small tail at the base of the spine.


	12. Chapter 12

** 15 years later **

**“Jiyong, could you please tell me why you froze our yard, in the middle of summer?” **his mother calmly asked him, although he really has destroyed her precious garden.

**“It seems that I still couldn’t control my ice element,” **he pouted, knowing that he already upset his mother. The queen smiles, his son still a child to her eyes, although is mortal age, he is already 25 years old. She then ruffles his hair, making Jiyong frowns.

**“Your magic developed greatly in these years. You should be proud,” “But mom.....” “Just take it easy, ok? When the time comes, you will master it,” **Jiyong keeps pouting, feeling discouraged.

**“JIYONG!!!!” **their conversation interrupted with Dami shrieks, making the human flinched. His mother looked at him in askance, only to be met with a puzzle looking Jiyong.

**“Why is my room covered with snow?”** Dami strutted inside the queen chamber, looking pissed. Jiyong just keep his eyes down, not being able to look at his sister’s eyes. Their mother then chuckles, knowing how pissed Dami is, and how terrified Jiyong is with his sister’s rage.

**“It seems Jiyong have problems controlling the ice element, Dami,” **and his sister snickers.

**“Why must it be my room?” **she complained.

**“I’m sorry,”** Jiyong mumbled, feeling dejected.

Knocks at the door interrupted Dami’s grumbling, saving Jiyong in whatever curse that Dami have ready to throw on him. Seunghyun peeked at the door, hoping that he is not interrupting any moments for the latter.

**“The king required you at the main hall, my prince,” **making Jiyong groan. He then bowed towards his mother and sister, following Seunghyun to the main hall.

**“The Jang’s is here, trying to court you, AGAIN.” **Seunghyun said with a straight face. Jiyong then smirked, knowing whatever the outcome; he would have fun with it. Youngbae then came to his side, bringing his _prince _attire, trying to make him look presentable.

**“I would rather _bond _with you, Bae, rather than have that snob be my guy,”** his words makes Youngbae chokes on his saliva, while Seunghyun starts howling with laughter.

**“Don’t make that kind of remark if you don’t meant it. Besides, I love you like a brother, and it will be gross,”** Youngbae grumbles, making Jiyong smiles widely.

**“I can’t court _Tabi_ because he is busy chasing a beautiful werewitchpyre. So it leaves me only you. I love you, Dong Youngbae,”** and he kissed Youngbae on the cheeks, making the latter pales, while Seunghyun keeps laughing. He then leaves both of them outside the door, hurrying into the _main hall._

**“Stupid Jiyong, and his tease,”** Youngbae said under his breath. **“I would be dead if my _girl _found out,”**

**“Who is it, Bae? Is it the witch, what is her name? Chaerin?”** Seunghyun asked in silent. Youngbae face turns red and hurriedly dashed into the main hall, leaving Seunghyun bewildered.

* * *

** In The Main Hall **

**“Jiyong, the Jang’s here are AGAIN trying to ask you to be Hyunseung mate. Please think thouroughly before you rejected them again,”** his father rubs his temple, feeling heavy as Jiyong keep rejecting the Jang’s clan courting, while they are keep persuading the Kwon to accept.

**“I’m not ready yet, father,”** Jiyong smirked, while Hyunseung keep looking at him, silently pleading him to accept.

**“But Jiyong, you have matured...”** his father tries to argue.

**“I maybe am a mortal, but I am also a sorcerer. I may have a longer life span same as you,”** he tries to argue. The head of Jang’s snickered.

**“Still you are considered as an omega,”** Jang Kyunglim, known of one of the shape shifter _original _interrupted their conversation. Younghoon eyes turn wide when he heard the Jang’s comment, while Seunghyun tries to reach Jiyong’s hand when a loud boom echoed in the main hall. In front Kyunglim, a giant spear has appeared without anyone hold it, while the other Jang’s clan have turned pale.

**“Please don’t forget that I hold the bloodline of Hecate, Jang Kyunglim, and I am practicing magic of all kind. So, you might as well consider your word wisely. I don’t care whether you really are _The Original. _Don’t get cocky with me,”** and to the other surprised, Jiyong’s face has turn whiter, while his brown eyes has turn dark, making all of the shape shifters cowered in fear.

**“I won’t accept your courting, yet. But, I will give Hyeunseung chances. Date me for three full moon, and if I think it is worth it, I will decide whether he is worth to be my partner,”** with his words of final, he then left the main hall, leaving the Jang’s Clan no word to argue. 


	13. Chapter 13

Jiyong walked hastily towards the _frozen _garden. He was trying to calm the rage that he felt. Seunghyun and Youngbae followed him hurriedly, afraid that the mortal is doing something foolish. During the years of Jiyong magic have developed, they knew that the man capabilities of _destroying _anything in his path if he is angry.

**“Shape shifters and their pride... Tch.... Who he thinks he is?”** Jiyong mumbled under his breath, his he suddenly flicked his fingers, and to Seunghyun and Youngbae’s surprised, a tree which located in front of Jiyong burned down.

**“Ji...Jiyong, my _prince. _Please calm down,”** Seunghyun tries to calm the raging man. Jiyong then exhaled, wouldn’t want to freak his best friend. It is then they heard a gasp behind of them.

**“What do you want, Hyunseung?”** Jiyong asked the younger that face has turned white, witnessing the burning tree.

Hyunseung then bow at him, not wanting to anger him more.

“**I just wanted to thank you for giving me chances to prove myself. Thank you so much,”** Jiyong smirked, knowing he will have fun messing with the younger.

He then held the younger chin, while looking deep in to his eyes, **“No, thanks to you for not throwing any tantrum. You dare to treat me like a whore, I’ll make you regret that you ever been born. You knew _who _my _real _mother is, don’t you?” **and Hyunseung nodded fervently. He then peck the younger cheeks, making the latter blushed.

**“Well, look who’s becoming like an _omega_ now?”** and Jiyong laughed hysterically, leaving Hyunseung, Seunghyun and Youngbae behind, perplexed with his behaviour, walking towards his room.

**“He is becoming more and more dangerous and evil,”** Seunghyun said, looking towards the other two shape shifters. Hyunseung just nodded, while Youngbae looked deep in thoughts.

No one has realised, that from afar, a shadow of a female figure have witness the occurrence, feeling heavy looking at what her son has become. **“He has lost the feeling of love. That’s why. O My Son, hope you could found your way back before everything unveil itself,”** with that, she vanished from her hideout before the shape shifters realised that she was there.


End file.
